


Byleth, Daughter of the Blade Breaker

by OverMaxATDK



Series: Deepened Understanding [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Based Off "If I Just Put Myself Out There", Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Humor, fluff (so far), not chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMaxATDK/pseuds/OverMaxATDK
Summary: Byleth is a little aloof, if not a bit cold. That doesn't mean she can't interact with people, right?Based off "If I Just Put Myself Out There" F!Byleth.





	Byleth, Daughter of the Blade Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing. While focusing on the main story, I felt the need to write a situation that I wish I had put. This post will mostly be stories and scenes that would otherwise not be a part of "If I Just Put Myself Out There." Enjoy.

That square-faced bandit swung the axe down. Just as the steel came into contact, everything froze.

Byleth was ready. She made a dumb decision and she deserved an axe to the back. Then, she was there. In the darkness with that little girl from her dream.

“So, ‘demon.’ Do you think that was even the SMARTEST idea to commit?” 

“What’s happening?” Byleth panicked. “Where am I?”

“Don’t panic, you buffoon. I saved your life with my power. If you die, I die. It’s simple as that.”

Byleth dropped to her knees. “I was supposed to be dead. I did something wrong, I deserved it.”

“Are you even listening to yourself right now? I just SAVED your life.” Sothis waved her hands, creating a colorful circle. “Let’s see, I need to find a way to do something...perhaps…”

“What could you possibly do?” 

“What?”

Byleth stood, her fists clenched. “I made my decision. Put me back, now.”

Sothis took several deep breaths. “Quiet. I must focus on this.”

“There’s no way we can turn back --”

“A-ha! Turn back time!”

Byleth stared blankly. “That’s not --”

“Quiet now, we are going back! Think about your next move.”

The darkness faded away. Byleth was back at the scene, except everything was moving backward. It stopped when the bandit raised his axe and Edelgard unsheathed her dagger.

“This isn’t right.” Byleth muttered to herself. But she had to take action, no matter if her gut said otherwise. She had to think. “I’m too far. Running there might lead to the same result. Perhaps a parry at the last second? He does jump into the air. A quick cut to the legs would work.”

Things were moving fast. The bandit leader was about to leap. Byleth took a step forward, bumping into a lance. She grabbed it, feeling its weight. The bandit leader screamed, ready to plunge his axe into the poor student who couldn’t dodge out of the way despite her small frame.

“Maybe I’m not the stupid one.” Byleth sighed and readied the lance. With a hefty throw, the lance flew into the air. By just a hair, the lance missed. It was enough to cause the bandit to flinch, just missing Edelgard. But she just stood there, as if something else was supposed to happen. The other bandits came to leader’s aid and quickly dragged him away.

Claude jumped over to them. He had apparently climbed up a tree at some point.

“Impressive throw, Ms. Mercenary.” Claude gave Byleth a thumbs-up. “Would’ve much preferred it to hit the guy, but scaring him off works, too.”

Edelgard sheathed the dagger and composed herself. “Thank you. May I ask your name, mercenary? You would do well in my cause.”

“Now, now. Edelgard. Best not stow her away for yourself.” Claude stepped forward. “How about join the Leicester Alliance instead?”

Dimitri slid down a hill, his clothes dirty and hair messy. “You two! Are you okay?”

Claude whistled. “What happened to you?”

“I was busy fighting while you ran, Claude.”

“Hey, I got one guy with my bow before I tactically retreated.”

“Yes, you did so with an extremely unnecessary flip.”

“But you gotta admit, it was impressive.”

Dimitri coughed. “You’re right it was impressive.”

“Enough, you two.” Edelgard said, her composure unwavering. “I am surprised by your skill. I’ve still yet to receive your name.”

All three of them awaited an answer, staring at Byleth with eager eyes.

“Um.” Byleth shifted back ever so slightly. She sensed an odd tension between them. “My name is Byleth Eisner. I’m the Blade Breaker’s daughter.”

“Blade Breaker’s daughter?” Dimitri said. “No wonder your skills are unparalleled.”

“I don’t know, your skills are pretty good too, Dimitri.” Claude winked.

“Do not get carried away, Claude. Flattery from you is --”

“You two. Let Byleth speak.” 

“I don’t know. I can read people, and she doesn’t seem like she wants to talk much.” Claude pointed out. 

“What makes you think that?” Dimitri asked.

Edelgard groaned, shaking her head. “Sorry about those two, they are…”

Byleth was considerably farther than before, and it seemed they caught on.

“See, I told you she’s trying to get away. Come on, let’s give her some space.” Claude said.

“I agree. We should all rest. We can talk on our way back.” Dimitri rolled his shoulder. “Does anyone have spare vulneraries?”

Claude pulled out three small bottles. “Haven’t used a single one.”

“Of course.” Dimitri snatched one of them and applied it his bruised face.

“Sorry if I bothered you. I will see you later.” Edelgard bowed to Byleth and accompanied the other two.

Byleth scratched her arm, her gaze wandering around. They weren’t the greatest bunch, and they looked like they could use some help, it was just a matter of how it should be done.

“See? Things worked out for the better.” Sothis said. “Your life is saved, and you have new friends.”

Byleth kept her mouth shut. Luckily, her thoughts were safe.

“Do you intend to keep silent?”

Byleth nodded.

“Ugh, why are you frustrated with me? I saved your life. I found out how to turn back time! At least show a little bit of appreciation.”

Byleth shook her head.

“Okay. If you’re going to be like that, then I’m...going...to...sleep.” Sothis snored.

As soon as that little green-haired monster went away, Byleth let out a breath.

“A-ha! I’m only jesting you! Like I...would…” Sothis snored again.

Byleth composed herself, but went alert at the sound of crunching leaves.

“Kid, you doing alright?” Jeralt dismounted his horse. “You don’t look too good.”

“Just thinking things over.” Byleth looked to the ground. “Those students gave me a hard time.”

“Yeah, well. You did good protecting them.” Jeralt pat his horse. “You tired? Need to mount up?”

“No. No matter how many times you ask me, I will not.”

“It’s a serious request, kid.” Jeralt glowered. “I checked on Remire Village. Things are looking good there. We might have to take these kids back to Garreg Mach, but they might be good to go without our help.”

“Is that Jeralt?” A deep voice shouted. “Jeralt! My old friend.”

“Byleth, whatever you do. Don’t say anything.” 

Byleth ran a hand through hair. “You got it, boss.” 

“Captain, it’s me! Alois! You’re right-hand man.” Alois’ smiled as brightly as the sun. “And who is this fellow?”

Jeralt shot Byleth a quick look. 

“Is she okay, Captain Jeralt? Or should I say, ‘Blade Breaker?’” Alois let out a hearty laugh. “I still can’t believe it’s been 20 years! How are you doing, captain? You don’t look a day younger!”

“And you look a lot older.”

Alois broke into another laugh. “I have been growing out my hairs lately, and I must say, I fit the part perfectly as a Knight of Seiros!”

“The Knights…Great.”

“What was that?” Alois said in high volume. “Oh, I was going to ask who this young lady is.”

Byleth shook her head.

“Shy one, now, aren’t you?” Alois grinned. “Perhaps both of you need a trip back to Garreg Mach Monastery! You know, catch up with each other! As for you, kid. I think I will take the name ‘Alois the Ice Breaker’ after I talk with you. Haha!”

Jeralt looked to Byleth. “I guess I have no other choice. You’re coming along. We don't have much say in this.”

“It seems like we got plenty of things to say.” Byleth said through her teeth. 

“Quiet, kid.”

“We’d better get back to the others and set a path to the Monastery! Lady Rhea must be quite worried. And I’m sure she would like to see you both.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure she would like that.”

Byleth scratched the back of her head. Alois just kept talking and talking. She didn’t understand how her father could just...absorb it all. She’s seen him do his fairshare of haggling, negotiating, and drunken socializing. But this was getting worse. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to deal with a guy like him any longer.


End file.
